Unlucky
by Chiba.Kun
Summary: [Slash, CraigxTweek] The most Unlucky person in the world, Tweek, has been sent away from home with one ray of hope. As much as he loves him, their past together brings up conflict. Hey, everyone has secrets. [Finished.]
1. Reflection

**A/N: **Hello, hello! It would appear you've stumbled upon my first real CraigxTweek fanfiction. I don't know how good it'll turn out, so I'm giving you a chance to turn back now. But then again, if you leave, you'll never know how this story starts… or finishes… or what wonderfully well-thought out scenarios will play out.

Still here? Wonderful.

Anyways. As stated before, this is a CraigxTweek fanfiction. Other relationships probably won't pop up, but we'll see what happens.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in South Park. Not Tweek, not Craig, not anything. South Park, had it been owned by me, would include having all the characters be homosexual and love Oreo cookies, which, incidentally, I also do not own.

Summary: Tweek is the most unlucky person in the entire world, it seems, but his boyfriend is willing to stick with him and love him through whatever may happen – including being sent away from home as a result of his mistakes.

And without further ado, let the story begin!

* * *

Tweek emanated bad luck. Wherever he went, chaos or misfortune was soon to follow. He remembered when he was… what; eight, nine years old? All the experiences he'd gone through – his father threatening to sell him into slavery, almost getting abducted, the gnomes almost killing him and stealing his underpants, replacing Butters as a member of Stan, Kyle and Cartman's group and causing him to go insane and create an evil alter-ego…

Tweek shuddered, spilling hot Coffee all over himself. "GAH!!" He cried, jumping up and pulling off his shirt in hopes of soothing his searing hot pains. "Owowowowowowow!!" Yet another result of his increasingly awful luck. Almost killing himself from trying to calm down. _Maybe I should just accept the fact that I'm jittery and it can't be h-helped,_ He thought. His eye twitched out of habit. After reflecting on his experiences, Tweek decided to live in the present, and facts were that he was 16 years old now, currently attending Boreal's School for Boys, away from his family and most of his friends. _This isn't my fault,_ he reminded himself for the billionth time. _I didn't do anything. I was just… in the wrong place at the w-wrong time… yeah. _He wasn't convinced. Being sent away did mean he'd be severed from his old life, but he was thankful for one thing.

_Craig._

Tweek gazed around the dorm of the boarding school he was living in, looking for his boyfriend. _Thank God Craig's here. If he wasn't I wouldn't have lasted through the first day._ He twitched again, remembering the first day.

"_We'll get through this together, Tweekers. Just you and me."_

Tweek shivered again, basking in the warmth of those words. "Ah… Craig…"

"Yeah?" Came a reply from behind him. Tweek jumped up again. "ARGH! C-C-Craig! D-don't Do that! You s-scared me… again!"

"Hey… sorry about that, Tweeky. I couldn't resist. Damn you look sexy without a shirt on."

Tweek blushed furiously. He always got embarrassed when Craig said things like that. His head jerked to the side and he replied with a soft "Nngh…"

"So, what did you want?" Craig asked smoothly. _Damn him,_ Tweek thought. "I was just… I c-couldn't… Rrgh." Another twitch. "Th-thinking… first… thanks." Even though this jumble of words didn't form a clear sentence, Craig seemed to understand. "Hey, don't worry… both of us were upset at being sent away from our home. It's fine. Those kids didn't exactly give us an easy time, did they?"

"No… but you were so brave… and you stood up for me…" Tweek said. "That was so… b-brave… no, n-nice… n-n-no… I don't know what the word is…"

"You don't have to say anything Tweek. Let's head to bed, okay?" Craig said. "It's getting late and we have classes tomorrow."

"O-Okay," Tweek said, not wanting to mention that he was still an insomniac and was scared of the underpants gnomes. "If y-you're sure…?"

"What else can we do right now?" Craig asked. "I'm to tired to do much else."

"Okay…"

"Oh. I get it. Still 'fraid of those gnomes?" The boy with the ebony hair asked. "Seriously Tweek, they're not going to be here, too." Tweek objected, saying that a few of his pairs of underpants had gone missing. Craig disagreed, saying "You scream about them so often that people must've overheard you, Tweeky. Chris is prob'ly just playing a joke on you. You know how he is." Chris was another roommate of theirs, who often went out with the other person lodging with them (Daniel) because the boyfriends would often make the two others squirm. Sometimes Craig would take charge and kiss (more like make out with) Tweek in front of them, making a huge deal out of it. "_Ah, Tweek, you taste so good…"_ he'd say. _"More…please, I need more…"_

Tweek shook his head. "No! I think it's really the gnomes…" But Craig silenced him with a quick kiss. "Good night, babe," he said, laying down on his bed and covering himself up to go to sleep (Tweek noticed that he didn't even remove his clothes as he usually did).

"Good night," The caffeine-addict said before letting his mind wander into what he called "A dream without sleep."

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews and feedback are much appreciated. Thanks for reading!

-- Chiba.Kun


	2. First Day

Tweek shivered in bed, covers drawn up to his ears. He wasn't cold, oh no – he was scared to death. _What if there's a murderer coming to get me? Another child abductor? Gnomes? A hamster? ARGH! I can't sleep…_He looked over to see Craig lying in his bed, lightly sighing in his peaceful state. Tweek couldn't help but smile, if you could call an awkward, uncontrollable twitch of the mouth a smile. He began to wonder why he was so restless at night. _I need another coffee…_ he thought. He walked over to a coffee pot conveniently stored across from his bed and started it up. Just tasting the liquid seemed to soothe him, holding the hot cup in his hands… but when the drink was done, he began to panic once more. Regardless, he waited as patiently as he possibly could for the drink to brew. "Come on, come on…" He chanted irritably. _Curse this stupid coffee pot… It'd be faster if I just went to a Starbucks or something. _

Finally, _finally_, the coffee was done. Tweek immediately poured it and added enough sugar to suit him at the time. He stirred vigorously, setting the sugar to dissolve properly. He took the first sip of his drink, nostalgia flooding him…

-----

_It was the first day of the rest of Tweek's life. He gazed ahead of him, squeezing Craig's hand for comfort. "I…I'm s-scared, Craig!" he said. Hundreds of other boys were walking towards the school, entering rooms and hallways, and talking to old friends. "Long time no see!" one of them said to his comrade. Tweek jerked his head violently. "Rrgh… It's… it's too much pressure, man! Jesus!"_

"_Calm down," Craig said, shooting the middle finger at a guy who gave the boyfriends a funny look. The other guy shot it right back. Fury rising, Craig flipped him off again, yelling "Suck my dick, asshole!"_

"_You'd like that, wouldn't you, fag?" This only enraged Craig further and he dashed off, punching the kid in the face and knocking him over. "Bastard…" he muttered, realizing his temper got in the way (just like it had back in South Park), and walked back, taking deep breaths, to Tweek. "Sorry, babe," he whispered, trying to ignore all the confused glances he was getting, all the whispers of "That newbie just beat Joey…"_

"_It… Its fine, Craig. I don't m-m-m-mind." Tweek smiled at his love, eyes wide with respect and adoration. "Looks like a few p-people already know you…" Craig sighed. "I know," he said, looking around to glare at them all and send most of them scurrying. "What a pain…"_

"_Craig, is this a good thing? We're not with our families anymore… it's… it's all n-new! What're we going to do? Oh, God, I bet there are people j-just waiting to torture and kill us…! I wanna go home, Craig!"_

"_Shaddup, Tweek, It'll be fine," Craig said. "C'mon, let's go to our rooms. I'm in room… A-207. You?" Tweek looked down at his paper, and beamed when he read it. "A-207! W-we're in the same room!"_

"_That was lucky," Craig said. Tweek shrugged. He'd always personally had the feeling that Craig was incredibly lucky, while he was just the opposite: the unluckiest person in the world. Funny how he'd gotten together with Craig. It was the best thing to ever happen to him. _But what about Craig? _Tweek wondered. _Am I burdening him? I'm brining him down… I still have no luck…._ But Craig didn't care at all. He just cared about Tweek, not either of their luck._

"_Well, come on, Tweeky; let's go settle into our room, 'Kay?" Craig said, running off. Tweek gladly followed, laughing at his boyfriend's excitement. _How can he not be nervous?_ Tweek wondered. _He's so amazing…

_When they got to their room, Tweek nearly jumped out of his skin. A look of pallid shock adorned him. "Gah!" he screamed, hearing voices coming from inside. "Cr---Craig, there are gn-gnomes in there!"_

"_Jesus, Tweek," Craig said, rolling his eyes. "Remember when I told you that when we got here, it'd be good for us? No more gnomes? Better for our well-being. This is a _good_ thing, baby," Craig said, winking. He pushed the door open slightly, gesturing for his boyfriend to enter first. He liked to make Tweek out to be the 'woman' in their relationship. Tweek didn't mind; Craig was incredibly forceful. Obviously the right person to be considered a 'seme.'_

_As they entered, hand in hand, the two other boys stared at them as if they were lepers. "Wh… What the fuck?" one of them said. "We got faggots in our room?"_

_Craig clenched his fists, ready to strike at any other remark. Tweek wanted to warn them, but before he could, the other boy said, "Look, the little gay kid is angry! Aww, poor wittle boy. Why don't you get your boyfriend to give you a good sex up to make you feel better?" _

_Craig snapped. "Come here ya little asshole!" he screamed, breaking off from Tweek (in spite of the latter's bold attempts at restraining Craig) and grabbing the boy by the collar. "I'm going to fucking break your neck!" He raised his fists, but Tweek caught him before he could do any real damage. "Craig, cut it out!" Tweek said, struggling to hold on, what with his constant twitching. Craig took deep breaths and his eyes widened. He seemed to personify the thought "What the Hell am I doing?"_

"_S-sorry, Tweek…" he said, voice straining to calm down. "This guy just… he pissed me off, is all."_

"_I know. You need to work on your temper," Tweek said, earning a playful laugh from Craig. _I bet if anyone else said that, Craig'd punch them out right away._ Tweek thought about that for a moment, but then shook his head. "Let's unpack," he said, head jerking to the side violently._

"_What's with the blonde kid?" one boy whispered to the other. "He's as jumpy as a rabbit…" Tweek ignored them, gazing at Craig. "I… I need a coffee."_

"_But you just had one…" Craig said. Tweek's eye twitched. "Nnngh… but Craaaaiiiiig…" _

"_Fine!" The ill-tempered boy said, running a hand through his ebony hair. It was much warmer here, so Craig didn't wear his hat at all times and instead kept it tied around his neck, almost keeping it like a hood. "I'll get a coffee; you stay here and settle down, got it?"_

"_Okay," Tweek said, smiling as best he could. He walked over to a chair and sat down, trying to unbutton his coat (Not that all the buttons were done up properly in the first place). As Craig left, the two other boys advanced on Tweek. "Hey, twitchy," One of them said. "What's wrong with you? Scared of being in here with us?" Tweek's eye twitched again. "Rrrghh… N-no," he lied. The boys laughed. "Yeah right. You're just a gay little pussy, aren't you?" One said, throwing the frail blonde off his seat. "GAH!" Tweek screamed as he fell. "L-leave me alone!" The boys ignored him. "Hah, yeah right. What's wrong, twitchy? Such a baby that you can't even button up your jacket properly?"_

_Tweek didn't respond, but rolled into a little ball to try and protect himself. _Craig, where are you now? Hurry up… I need help!_ Unlucky Tweek was being beaten and teased to death. The boys had started to kick him now. "Kick the baby!" The first one said. "N-NO!" Tweek yelled. "Don't Kick --!"_

_Too late._

_Tweek felt himself uncurl and be pushed across the floor, his face burning from the friction of the rug. "Nnngh… Arggh… S-stop…!" But despite his cries, the boys didn't stop. Twenty minutes later Tweek was beaten up so badly that he could barely tell what was going on. He was sure that his roommates would kill him. He would die… and what would become of Craig?_

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!_" a familiar shout of fury sounded. Tweek felt slight relief coming over him. He opened one of his eyes as far as it would go (about halfway) and saw, towering above him, his boyfriend Craig grabbing the student he had earlier and punching him. "_Never – touch – my – boyfriend – AGAIN!" _He cried between punches. "Touch – him – and – I'll – _kill _– you!" He threw his target to the ground and went after the other boy, beating him as well. "You – fucking –_ bastards_!" _

_When he finished with both of them, he picked Tweek up as gently as possible and cradled him in his arms. "I'm sorry," he said. "Sorry… I couldn't be here to stop them earlier. Forgive me?"_

"_Of… of course…Tweek strained to say. If he twitched, it wasn't apparent. He carried Tweek to a bed, laid him down gently, and gave him a small kiss. Tweek's pain disappeared for those few seconds he was connected with Craig. "Oh, I almost forgot," he said. He got up, walked over to a table (which had miraculously not been overturned in the brief chaos) and picked something up. "Here. Hope it's not cold."_

_-----_

Tweek took one last sip of coffee before drifting off into a contented doze.

* * *

**A/N: Review please? It'll encourage me to write more. –hinthint– **


	3. Kenny

Craig woke up lightly. "Hmmm… weekend," he mumbled as he sat up straight in his bed. He caught sight of Tweek dozing gently, sitting on the edge of his bed with a spilled cup of coffee in his hand. _Silly Tweek_, he thought, moving to make himself a cup of coffee. He noted that he still had yesterday's clothes on. Not caring much, he waited patiently for his coffee to brew. Since their coffee pot was a slow bastard (As Craig liked to call it), he walked over and turned the computer on. Craig wasn't really a computer person, but he decided that today he wanted to talk to someone from South Park, someone from his old life.

As the computer began to load, Craig prepared his (finally done) coffee. He put in a little bit of sugar and quite a lot of milk, blowing to cool it down. He heard the tone that meant the computer had loaded fully, and he got on it right away, logging in to MSN. He smiled to see a few familiar names appear on his screen. He immediately clicked Kenny's name. He sent a quick "hey" over. Unfortuantley his closest friend (That was still in South Park) sent back an instant message reading "Sorry Craig, can't talk now, Gotta go 2 work. Talk 2 u later, k?"

Craig sent back a simple message of "Sure. See you then." And watched as Kenny signed off. "I owe you a ton," he said to the screen. "Thanks, Kenny."

-----

_Craig kicked over a garbage can behind the school, uttering profanities. "Fuck. Fuck! Why me? _Why_?!" he sighed, kneeling down and punching the cement. "God… dammit…"_

"_Craig? What're you doing out here?" A small voice sounded out. Ten year-old Kenny McCormick walked around a corner, seating himself next to the ebony-haired boy. "Something wrong?"_

"_Yeah. My life sucks, that's what!" Craig exclaimed. "I have no friends." Kenny immediately saw through this, but decided to play along and prove him wrong. "I'm your friend, right?" he asked. "And You have others. Clyde? Jimmy? Token?"_

"_Token hates me… he even said so himself at lunch today," Craig answered. "He punched me and told me he hates me. That he never wants to see me again." A tear rolled down his cheek, but Kenny didn't notice at all. "And Jimmy… We're not that close… but Clyde…? I dunno. He spends too much time with Bebe."_

"_C'mon," Kenny reasoned. "I mean, so what if you're not in the same group as me? At least you don't die every day and people don't pretend to be your friend. Truth is, we're all backstabbing idiots. You must have at least one other friend." Kenny didn't say anything else, but he knew that Craig did have one very special friend; his best friend. "Well?"_

"_Umm..." Craig began. "Well… there's Tweek…"_

_Kenny gave a triumphant smile. "See? Tweek! You two are basically inseperable! You might as well be going out. You're just _that_ close to each other, it seems."_

"…" _Craig didn't answer, looking away from Kenny and biting his thumb. Kenny blinked. "What?" he asked. "Y-you not friends with Tweek after all?"_

"_No… it's not that… it's just… I-I don't know… do w-we really seem that close?" His voice wavered for a bit, dreading the answer, but at the same time looking forward to it. Kenny nodded. "Yeah," he said. "What's wrong with that?"_

"_I… umm…"_

"_No way…" Kenny began. "You… you _like _Tweek?" he asked, face expressing shock to its fullest extent. His mouth was open, eyes were wide, brows raised…_

"_I… I don't know…" Craig admitted. "I think I m-might…"_

"_You might."_

"_I've had dreams… in which I was k-kissing him… Oh, God." Craig shuddered. He wondered why he was spilling to Kenny. He didn't think they were that close… but he recalled that when he was creating his program (Animals close up with a wide-angle lens… pure genius at the time.), Kenny had come to him offering to help. Through that event the two became good friends. Adding the hats was even Kenny's idea. Kenny sighed. "I thought something was up. You should tell him."_

_Craig's tears started to come uncontrollably. "I… I don't wanna screw up and lose one of my only friends!" he sobbed. "What if he isn't the same? He'll… he'll freak out. He'll think I'm an agent of the gnomes." At that, Kenny laughed. "Knowing Tweek, that doesn't sound too off. But you'll never know. Here he comes now. I'll leave." He stood up and walked away, leaving Craig to think. _Should I tell him? What should I do?

"_Craig? Wh-what are you d-doing out here?" Tweek inquired, making his way cautiously over to Craig. "And why are you c-crying? Oh God, was it me? Did I do something? Nnngh! Th-this isn't good! ARGH! Stop crying!" The blonde gave a few violent twitches, which caused Craig to laugh slightly. "Tweek, it's not your fault. I… I guess I just feel bad about m-myself…"_

"_Huh?" Tweek stopped his rant for a bit to listen to Craig. "Nnngh… Why? What's the m-matter then?"_

"_Well… just… I thought I had no friends… but you and Kenny are my friends, right?"_

"_Y-Yeah, of course!" Tweek said, arm jerking to the right. Craig smiled. "And…" he took in a deep breath. "I… I think I might b-be…umm…"_

"_ARGH! What?!" Tweek screeched. "You might b-be w-what?!"_

"_Uhm… I think I'm kind of… you know…into guys…"_

"_Y-you mean you're _gay_?!" Tweek asked. "Oh God, oh God, Craig, I have to t-tell you something…" but before he could say anything else, Craig stood up and planted a kiss right on Tweek's lips. He pressed mildly hard, but only stayed for about ten seconds. He pulled away, noticing that he'd gotten his tears on Tweek's cheeks now. "I-I'm sorry, Tweek… I just really…"_

"_Y-you like me?" Tweek asked, being eerily calm. Not even shaking or twitching. Craig nodded. "Yeah. I kind of… maybe have a crush on you." Tweek's eyes widened, and he embraced Craig. "Wow! C-Craig, I had no clue… I thought you'd be freaked out if I t-told you the same thing…" he said. "Rrgh. S-sorry." He let go, taking a step back, suddenly becoming shy. Craig laughed, pouncing on him and giving him a quick peck. "No worries," he said. Tweek smiled, laughing, and leaned his face up to nuzzle Craig, rubbing their noses together. _

Thank you so much, Kenny. I think I'm the happiest kid in school.

-----

Craig laughed. "Morning Tweekers," he greeted, seeing Tweek stand up to make himself some coffee. "Here, that thing'll take forever, have mine. I think it's still warm." He held it out for his boyfriend to take. Tweek did so quickly. "Th-thanks."

"You're welcome. I still owe you for not freaking out those six years ago."

"H-has it really been six years?"

"Yup," Craig said. "Six long, perfect years of us being together. I think that's a reason to celebrate."

"When's the anniversary?"

"Hmm… next week, I think."

"W-Wow."

Craig silently thanked Kenny once more for getting them together.

* * *

**A/N:** Hoooray! Chapter three! I really like this one. Please review, they make me happy. Almost as happy as oreo cookies and/or cake. Plus it'll give me more incentive to keep writing:D 


	4. Swings

**A/N: **Not much to say, but I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Emily who basically wrote half of it in a role play… Still, she said it would be fine if I used her parts in this story as well. So… Thanks Em!

* * *

"So, Tweeky, it's the weekend. Wanna do something today?" Craig asked, signing off the computer and running a hand through his thick ebony hair. He gave Tweek one of his most irresistible smiles. "Nnngh… I c-can't say no to that, Craig! Of course," Tweek stuttered. Craig nodded. "Thought so. Where do you want to go?" he asked. Tweek began to shake. "Oh, Jesus, I dunno – m-maybe into the t-town or s-something?" he suggested. "I can't decide!"

Craig laughed. "It's okay, I made a backup plan. Though going into town sounds great. How about dinner tonight?" He asked. "I'll pay and we'll go to the best place we can find. All right?" Tweek giggled at the thought. _Craig? Paying? _He couldn't' imagine it. Sure, he sprung for bills a couple times, but never volunteered. "O-okay. Sounds nice." He took a quick jerking glance at the clock. "I-its 9:56 right n-now. When'll we g-go?"

Craig shrugged. "I was thinking sometime around 11:00? That'll give us some time to get ready." With that he stood up and began to look through his drawers for something decent to wear. Finding a good pair of pants, he looked in his closet. He pulled out a navy blue T-shirt with some strange writing on it. "What do you think of this shirt, Tweek?" he asked. Tweek shrugged. "Um… I can't understand it. Is that Korean?" he asked. Craig nodded. "Yup. I'm not too good at reading it yet, but I'm working on it."

"That right," Tweek said, nodding (Or perhaps it was another violent twitch). "You're taking Korean this semester, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Aren't you taking Japanese?"

"Nngh! Y-yes."

"Cool. So?"

"Oh! Y-yeah. I like that shirt," Tweek said, blushing as Craig took off the black shirt he'd been wearing since yesterday morning. He slipped on the blue shirt with Korean writing, in return slipping off his pants and boxers, causing Tweek to blush even more and jerk his head away to avoid being seen. He coughed slightly. Craig laughed.

"It's okay, I'm done, Tweeky," Craig said. "You can look."

Tweek did so, still trying to hide his blush. "S-sorry," he said. Craig shrugged. "Its fine… but I kinda wish you didn't get dressed while I was on the computer. I wanna see your hot body." He gave Tweek a wink that just about made the blonde melt. While Tweek finished off his coffee, Craig went into the bathroom to go freshen himself up (Tweek didn't notice that his boyfriend hadn't showered before putting his clothes on until he heard Craig turn the water on. He was then reminded that he hadn't showered either).

-----

Once the two of them were finally out the door, they grasped each others hands and began the walk to the bus station outside the boarding school. They boarded after five minutes of waiting, still grabbing each others hands. They would whisper to each other and laugh about small things they'd been through, Craig shooting his signature move at anyone that asked him or Tweek to move out of their way. They got dropped off (practically kicked out) just on the outskirts of a quaint park. It has a large field and there were a few dog walkers, picnickers, and children playing with their parents. "Wanna stop here?" Craig asked. "Just hang around a little bit?"

"O-okay," Tweek said. "S-sounds fine."

"Great," Craig said. He spotted a small playground. "Hey, look Tweek! Swings!" He began to tug Tweek's hand in the direction of the swing set. "C'mon, let's go!" He cried. Tweek shook a bit. "B-but… I'm s-scared…"

"Don't be scared!" Craig reasoned. He began to run off towards the swings he remembered so vividly from his childhood, bringing Tweek along. Craig began to laugh. "I haven't been on a swing set since I was eleven…" he muttered. As soon as they approached the swings, Craig sat down on one and began to pump his legs. He laughed. "C'mon, Tweek! Try it!"

"N-no! What if I get on and they fall? Or break? Or… or I go over the top!" he added. "Like that kid in that old cartoon… Argh! I-it's way too much p-pressure." He watched as his boyfriend swung back and forth in the air and Tweek felt a strange longing to be the one gliding effortlessly on the swing. Craig sensed this, of course, and stopped. "Hey… don't look at me like that. You can do it. If you want… I'll hold on to you."

Tweek's eyes shone. "R-really?" He asked. "You mean it?"

"Of course. Now come sit on my lap," Craig commanded, motioning for te blonde to sit down. He did so without haste, blushing furiously. Craig wrapped one arm around Tweek's waist to hold him down properly, and Tweek wove his hands to link around Craig's neck. "All good 'n ready?" Craig asked. Tweek nodded. "Okay, then; let's go." He kicked off gently, pumping his legs without much strength to start them off. "See? It's not so bad."

"Kinda feels good," Tweek agreed. "I l-like the feeling."

"I knew you would," Craig said, going a bit higher. He smiled, noticing a slight change in Tweek. He had begun to relax. _Wonder Why…?_ But Tweek was just glad that Craig was holding on to him and destroying his fear. "Thanks," Tweek muttered. Craig patted him. "No worries," he said. "Wanna go any higher?"

"O-okay," Tweek said. Craig pumped back and forth a bit harder, causing the to to soar higher into the air. He noticed a few people staring at them and gave them the finger. "Don't let go Tweek," he said. "Hold on tight and you'll be fine." Tweek grinned at this and kissed the ebony-haired boy whose lap he was settled on. "I won't. Thanks. I'm just glad you brought me here."

"You're welcome. You know I'd do anything to make you happy, babe," he said, kissing Tweek's forehead. Tweek giggled and leaned his head on Craig's shoulder now, finding difficulty because of the height difference. He was in a kind of awkward position, leaning down to rest. Craig laughed at this. "Why're you so tall?" he asked. Tweek was only a few inches taller, but it still made a difference. As the two of them swung back and forth, Tweek felt dozens of sleepless nights catching up to him. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, actually ceasing to twitch. "It feels so good, Craig…"

"Hey," Craig said. "You're not being your usual shaky self."

"I know… weird, huh?"

"Yeah…" Craig said. "But we need to get off the swings soon."

Tweek nodded in agreement. They decided to swing for ten minutes more. "I love you, Craig," Tweek said as they got off. Craig answered with a simple kiss on the lips, lasting no more than a few seconds. It satisfied Tweek. "So…" Craig began. "Where to now, Tweeky?"

"W-we should head in to the city now," Tweek replied, resuming his jumpy state. "I c-could really go for a coffee."

"Somehow I knew you would," Craig said. "Want cake with that?"

"N-no thanks," Tweek said. Craig laughed. "Too bad, I'm getting some anyway."

* * *

**A/N:** Once again, this goes out to Emily (If she even reads this… Haha!). Please review and/or send me oreos to persuade me to keep writing. Reviews make for a happy Tako-san. And I'm glad to inform you all that this story has been planned out for the most part! However, I **_am _**going to acknowledge some requests. I'm sure I can manage to fit in a bunch of suggestions if you're willing to send them! Who knows, your idea may just appear in this story!**_

* * *

_**


	5. Sweets

**A/N:** I've been lazy with this story. And many of my other ones. Oh, how lame I am. Also note that I don't own any snacks or food mentioned in this chapter. I wish I owned Pocky though.

* * *

They arrived at a small café about 15 minutes later. The moment they stepped in the wonderful aroma of coffee wafted over to Tweek and filled him; excited him. Craig grinned. They took a seat and a waitress came by. Craig ordered a cake and a medium Mocha for himself, while Tweek ordered a large coffee with sugar. The waitress left the two of them alone.

"Having fun today, Tweeky?" Craig asked. Tweek smiled. "Yeah!" he said. "I'm really… glad that we went out today."

"Good," Craig said as their orders came in. He picked up his fork to poke at his slice of chocolate cake. "Looks good," he said. "Want some?"

"I… I don't want to take your cake," Tweek said after fumbling with his hands. "I-it's yours… Nngh!"

Craig ignored Tweek and told him to lean in a bit. When Tweek did so, he slid a piece of cake between his soft lips and let him savour the sweet. Tweek even closed his eyes momentarily. When he finished the soft chocolate cake he grinned. "Thank you," he said, eye twitching less significantly than it did before. Craig frowned. "Shut up so I can give you some more," he said through a full mouth. He had eaten some too.

This time Craig deliberately smudged some icing on Tweek's cheek, but the blonde didn't notice because he was too happily preoccupied with Craig. Craig simply 'forgot' to mention it to him.

They finished their drinks and cake quickly and Craig asked for the bill and a box of Strawberry Pocky. Tweek never understood Craig's love for Japanese sweets. There was the Pocky, those koala cookies, strawberry candies like smarties, mini chocolates with little images on the bottom, and other cute little treats… Tweek liked the chocolate covered coffee beans, though.

They left the café. Craig held Tweek's hand and brought him to an alley, saying it was a shortcut to the shops and a restaurant. Tweek nervously followed. "Hang on a sec Tweek. Get against the wall, I think I heard something."

"GAH!" Tweek cried. "Wh-what? Where?!" But Craig silenced him with a kiss, lolling his tongue over and around Tweek's, sliding it over his teeth and, parting, against his lips. But he didn't stop there – oh no, he went past the lips and right to where he smudged the icing on Tweek. "Mmm, tastes much sweeter coming off of you," he said. "Sorry about that, babe. It was a mean trick."

"Kinda w-worth it, I suppose," Tweek said, tracing over the damp spot with his hand lightly. He seemed to be in a kind of awed trance. He only came out of his daze when Craig asked him "Do you want to go back to that park?"

"Ah! Umm… umm… okay," Tweek finally answered. Craig grinned, pulling a stick of Strawberry Pocky from its box and inserting it into his mouth. "Let's go then," he said, once again grasping Tweek's pale hand and leading him out of the alley and into the streets.

--

They arrived at the park not too much later. Craig motioned for a nice spot beneath a tree and sat down. "Mm, feels good here. Not too hot or too cool."

"Y-yeah," Tweek agreed. "I like it too." He watched as Craig pulled out another piece of Pocky and slide it into his mouth. He chewed it quietly, grinning. "Want some Tweek?" He asked. Tweek shrugged. "Umm… urgh… Gah! I dunno!" he squealed. Craig frowned. "All right then. Just ask if you want any."

Tweek began to shake nervously. By now Craig was used to it, so he paid it no attention and just figured that Tweek was having a mental struggle. He continued to munch on the fifth piece of his treat.

"Gah!" Tweek exclaimed. "It's t-too much pressure!"

"What is?!" Craig asked. "I haven't done anything!"

Tweek began to whimper. When Craig slipped one more piece of Pocky into his mouth Tweek did the impulsive thing he'd been wanting to do; namely putting his mouth on the other end of the sweet. Craig smirked, amused, and seemed to understand what was going on. He took a bit from his end and watched as Tweek copied. Another bite. Another. Another.

Their lips met and the treat disappeared into their mouths. Tweek, dominating the kiss, opened his mouth and plunged his tongue into Craig's mouth just briefly enough to steal the Pocky and swallow it. Craig broke off in shock, but soon smiled and began to laugh. "You dirty little cheat!" he said, laughing. "How'd you come up with that?!"

"I… Nnngh! I don't know!" Tweek cried. "I'm s-sorry! I didn't m-mean to upset you…"

"No, Tweek, you didn't! That was fucking awesome! I shoulda come up with that."

"R-really?" Tweek asked, quite obviously taken aback. "Yeah," Craig replied. "Wanna try again? I'll get it this time." He pulled out another piece of Pocky and they both took one end each. They nibbled it again and again until their lips met…

And the fight began.

Tweek had the advantage at first, being the first one to steal Craig's slightly chewed Pocky, but Craig was fast in dominating the kiss over the frail boy. He played with Tweek's tongue a bit, causing the frail boy to forget their game until the brunette snatched the Strawberry Pocky. He gave Tweek a few seconds before swallowing the pieces. He broke off and began to laugh. "Told ya I'd get 'em this time," he said. "You're too awesome, Tweekers."

"Ha ha…" The blonde laughed nervously. "I … I guess I lose, then!"

"Yup. Good fight, though," Craig said. He leaned in and gave Tweek another quick peck on the cheek. "What do you say? Should we go on the swings again?" He asked.

Tweek giggled in response. "Okay!"

* * *

**A/N:** LAME CHAPTER ENDING FOR THE WIN: D Please review!! Sorry about how short it is in comparison to my last few chapters. Writer's block is evil. 


	6. Uncovered

Their dinner date was interesting, to say the least.

Craig walked into the restaurant first, opening the door for Tweek and gesturing for him to enter. "After you," he said jokingly. Tweek giggled. "Why, thank you, sir. How kind the y-youths are these days."

"Ah, but for one as gorgeous as you, it is only natural that one would so graciously open the door." Tweek giggled. _Craig is so hot when he pretends he just met me._

"In fact, it would be my honour to escort you to your table. Perhaps I could have dinner with you?" The dark-haired teen suggested, continuing his façade. Tweek nodded. "Oh, how fortunate for me! Of course you may join me."

"Wonderful. Shall we enter now and wait to be taken to our seats?"

"Nnngh… Why, yes, w-we should." Craig extended his hand to Tweek, and the blonde boy took it delicately, walking with his date into the restaurant. The couple caught a few stares, but for now Craig ignored them while Tweek looked back at them nervously. "C-Craig," he whispered. "These people are s-staring!"

"Shhh, I know. It's okay!" Craig reasoned. Tweek would have none of that. "Augh! It's too much pressure!"

"Good evening; my name is Linda. How many will you be seating today?" The woman at the front asked. She had a pen in her hand, ready to take Craig's name down. _She'd better not want his number, too!_ Tweek raged in his head. "Two, please," Craig replied. "Just me and my Tweeky."

Tweek could almost feel his cheeks redden and warm up. When Craig would announce that they were together it made him want to melt.

--

_They had been going out in secret for about three weeks now and rumours were being spread like wildfire. "Gah! C-Craig," Tweek squealed. "Th-they know! Oh, jesus, they're gonna seek us out and try to do terrible things to us and…"_

"_No they won't," Craig said. "I'm not going to let them lay a finger on you."_

_Tweek smiled and blushed. "Oh… th-thanks…"_

"_Meh. I'm sick of hiding, anyway," Craig said. "C'mon, let's go get lunch." The two of them walked together into the lunch room. Tweek noticed that Craig was grinning about something. He began to wonder why, thinking it was something impish. "Oh Jesus," he muttered. They both picked up a tray next to the door when they entered. Tweek put his change for his lunch on the tray, Craig following suit. They bought their lunches and proceeded to go to the spot where they always ate; the hallway by Clyde's locker. "Hey!" Clyde greeted as they sat down. Token was nowhere in sight, much to Craig's disappointment. He'd been wanting to pound Token for a while. It made sense that he'd started the rumour about him and Tweek. "Kenny joining us today?" Craig asked. Clyde shrugged. "He was here a minute ago. Said he had to talk to Kyle and Stan 'bout something. He'll be back."_

"_Good," Craig said. He remained standing, much to Tweek's confusion. Clyde took a bite of his sandwich. "You've got something planned," he said through a full mouth. "I can just see it in your face. What is it?"_

"_All in due time, my friend," Craig replied. "All in due time. Here comes Kenny, anyways." Sure enough, the orange-clad blonde came running through the halls to them. "Craig! Tweek! What's up?" He called. Craig waved back at him. "Nothin' really Kenny. What's happening with you and those guys?"_

"_Same old, same old," Kenny said, shrugging it off. "You know how many rumours are going around 'bout you and Tweeky here?" he asked. Craig nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to stop the questioning of our social status. Right here and right now."_

"_How you gonna do that?" Kenny asked. Just then something clicked in Clyde's mind. "Ohhhh," he hummed. "So _that's_ what you had planned." Craig reached down and pulled Tweek up to a standing position. He gave a devious smirk and pushed the blonde up to a locker. "GAH!" Tweek exclaimed. "Craig! What the Hell are you doing? Oh, Jesus, I must've done something wrong… Crap, what did I do? I'm sorry! Please just…" He closed his eyes and felt his consciousness be swept up into the air, floating above the rest of the world. He could hear frantic whispers and voices and squeals… What was going on?_

_Craig's arms fell to Tweek's waist, one wrapping around and the other snaking it's way back up to rest in messy hair. Tweek felt himself be pulled in deeper to Craig, feeling his lips open and tongue dance around with his own…_

Lips? Tongue?

Oh my god. Craig's kissing me in front of the whole school! _Tweek thought. Somehow, though, he didn't care, and returned the embrace with his own._

--

"Erm… o-okay," the woman at the front said. "Take a seat over there… we're quite busy tonight." Craig nodded and went to go sit down. "You sit," Tweek said. "I'd hate to m-make you stand for a long time because of me."

"Thank you," Craig said, graciously accepting the offer. "But it wouldn't be fair of me to sit and you to stand. How would you like to take a seat on my lap?"

Tweek giggled. "How thoughtful of you! I'd love to." He gently sat on his boyfriend's lap, Craig's arm once again protectively around his waist and holding his hand. "Is it comfortable enough for you?" He asked. Tweek nodded. "Why yes, it is. Thank you very much."

Craig gave Tweek a kiss on the cheek. "Anything for _my _Tweek," he cooed. Tweek giggled again and twirled a lock of Craig's hair around his finger. He leaned in close and nuzzled Craig, after kissing him gently.

"Mommy, why are those two boys kissing each other? That's silly!" A little girl said. Craig laughed. The girl's mommy pulled the child to her. "Shh. Don't make eye contact…" Craig heard her whisper. He glared at the woman and flipped her off; in return she gave him a cold look. "Gah!" Tweek yelled, twitching really violently and almost causing Craig to let go of him. "Whoa!" Craig said. "Careful there, Tweekers."

"S-sorry," Tweek replied, eye twitching. "Oh god I need a coffee."

"We'll get in soon enough… can you wait?"

"Nnngh… I don't think so!" Tweek warned. Craig laughed and put on a slightly more seductive tone. "That's okay. I'll get you one later… promise. Okay?"

Tweek nodded. "Y-yeah. Okay. Sounds g-good." A man across from them rolled his eyes. "Goddammit you two, get a frickin' room!" he snapped. Craig flipped him off, too, and lowering his voice a bit more, he said, "Hmm… good idea. Maybe later… what do you think?"

"Oh… yeah… I-I'd love that…" Tweek said, playing along. Craig grinned some more and kissed Tweek again. "Mmm, good. I'm getting hard already."

"Ewww! Disgusting!" A girl shrieked. The couple ignored her. "So how are you in bed?"

"Mommy, what are they doing?"

"Ewwww! You guys are GROSS!"

Complaints at the two of them kept arising, but with each one they just became more blatantly rude to the other people at the restaurant and more intense in their game of "I'm-so-into-you-I-can't-wait-to-have-you-tonight-so-let's-gross-these-people-out." They had escaladed to putting their hands under each other's shirt and stroking and feeling each other up. Many guests left the establishment and a few complained to the manager.

Needless to say they got kicked out. "Oh well," Craig said. "How about we go grab you a coffee and just order pizza or something?"

"Sounds great to me," Tweek agreed, and they took off towards Starbucks.

--

"You know, Tweek, even though it's not as special or fancy as I'd have liked," Craig said, leaning his head on the taller boy's shoulder. "I think it's probably just as good." He took a bite of his pizza and watched as Tweek sipped his bitter coffee. "Yeah," Tweek agreed. "I think you're right. Plus you got out of paying a huge bill," he added. Craig laughed. "So what? I still paid for everything today!" he said, pinching Tweek's arm. "Augh!" Tweek cried as he flinched. "That… that hurt!"

"Sorry, babe," he said. "More coffee to make it up to you?"

"Yeah. And it had better have extra sugar!" Tweek laughed, pinching Craig back.

**

* * *

**It didn't take that long for me to update this time around, did it: D 

Though I think I can tell you a secret: I love reviews! The more reviews I get, the faster updates YOU get. Sounds nice, doesn't it? Yesssss. So send me your reviews! It makes me feel good that my story isn't falling on deaf ears.

Anyway. I've had that flashback scene planned out in my head for a while, but I only just got around to writing it now. I have the whole story planned and will end it… in hopefully less than 15 chapters. Long stories aren't too fun, are they? Not unless you read them as each chapter comes out.

Oh my, I seem to be ranting. Anyways, More reviews faster updates!

Toodles

-- Chiba.Kun


	7. Conversation

Craig picked up his cell phone and dialed a number on it. It was Sunday evening and both he and Tweek had a huge test coming up. Craig let the phone ring a little until a familiar voice picked up. "Hey, Clyde!" he greeted. "Haven't spoken to you in a while… how's everything going?" He listened to the deep voice on the other end and nodded. "Ah, cool..."

"Hey… Craig? I need to get some sleep…" Tweek muttered, poking his boyfriend on the shoulder. "You have any more sleeping pills?"

"Haha… hang on a sec, Clyde." Craig covered the phone with his hand. "Yeah, they're over there in the cupboard, Tweek." He pointed in the direction of the cupboard and went back to his chat. Tweek smiled. He also missed Clyde and Kenny and all those other guys… Heck, he even missed Cartman. "Say hi to him for me." He walked over to the cupboard and took out a small prescription bottle, popping two pills out. He knew he'd need two of them to completely calm down. Craig took two at a time sometimes, anyways. He popped them in to his mouth and swallowed a bit of water to get them down. "Nnn… 'Night, Craig," he said, taking his shirt off and slipping into his bed. Craig smiled back. "G'night, Tweek. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

"GAH! B-b-bed bugs?!"

"I'm only joking. You know I'd get them first anyways. 'Night."

"N-night…"

Craig laughed, turning back to his conversation with his old friend. "So? How are you getting by without me?"

"Got lots of porn… umm… yup. And Kenny's pretty much stopped hanging with Stan and Kyle… oh, I guess you didn't know, but Stan and Wendy are over… and Kyle's secretly crushing on Stan… but everyone knows about it except Stan. And don't even get me started on Butters…" Clyde said excitedly over the line. Craig stopped him. "I won't get you started, then. Jeez, it's like I still lived there. You keep me up to date on all the gossip, you crazy pervert. How's Kenny been, anyway?"

Clyde grinned. "Ask him yourself, Craig! He's right here." There was a bit of shuffling as Kenny grabbed the phone from Clyde. "Craig? Awesome!" Craig heard Kenny say over the line. "What's up, Craig? You almost never call!"

"Hey Kenny," Craig said. "How's it going?"

"Awesome! Clyde asked me over tonight so we could study. My parents and Kevin don't know, though… not like they'd care too much. I got so drunk yesterday…"

Craig flinched. "Oh… Oh God, Kenny. You okay?"

"Yeah. A bit hung over, but we're fine."

"_We're _fine? What did you do to Clyde?"

"Nothing I did to _you_, that's for sure," Kenny answered. "No no no, Craig; _you_ are special enough that I'd respect what happened that night to be on a down-low. Ha ha!" Kenny said. Craig gave a sigh of relief (_Is it relief, though? _He wondered). "Good. He won't have to go through what I did…"

"You never told us about that, anyways. What happened?" Kenny asked. Craig began to tremble. "N-nothing really…" he whispered. Kenny didn't buy it. "C'mon, tell us."

"Okay… well… I can't… but it's why I'm here," Craig said finally after much nervous hesitation. Kenny and Clyde were silent. "Holy… Oh my God, Craig. It's _my _fault?" Kenny asked, breaking the eerie silence that seemed to so quickly overcome the chatterboxes.

"No, not at all, Kenny!" Craig insisted. "It's my fault for being such an emotional pussy…" He neglected to shed light on the full story, thinking Clyde didn't need to hear about it yet. He thought Kenny would have told him already, anyway.

Clyde pressed a button on the phone from the other line and it went on speakerphone. "Hey," Clyde said. "So… let's talk about something else…"

"Okay," Craig agreed, glad to change the subject. "So what's your status now? Still sliding into girls day and night?" he asked. Good old-fashioned guy perv-talk! Clyde laughed. "Nah. Me and Bebe split up last week… for about the tenth time since we got together in the first place. We're like the new Stan and Wendy." Craig laughed, too. "And," Clyde continued, "Kenny got her on the rebound. He's giving her a bit of payback for me."

"How so?"

"I'm basically acting like I'm drunk all the time and abusing her. It's pretty fun," Kenny said. "So you're not mad, Clyde?" Craig asked. "Nope. Not one bit. She's a bitch. I'm more into people like you."

"Et moi, of course," Kenny said. He was doing well in his French class now, apparently. Kenny always was good with languages… Except English. Nobody could understand him under that big thick orange coat of his. "Ah, oui, mon ami," Clyde agreed, in a very English-like version of French. Kenny giggled like a teenage girl, putting on a fake high-pitched voice. "Oh, Clyde, Voulez-vous couchez avec moi?" A silence, then the three boys burst out laughing. "You're such a bi-sexual piece of crap, Kenny," Clyde said. Kenny scoffed. "Who, me? I'm just like you and Craig! Come on! I _like_ it up the butt sometimes, okay?"

They laughed again. "God I miss you guys," Craig said. Just then he heard Clyde's mom (or was that his dad?) call him to help them. "Be right back," the brunette said. He left the room, leaving Craig and Kenny to talk. "Hey…" Kenny said. "I'm… I'm sorry I got you drunk… that time…"

"It's my fault, Kenny," Craig said again. "I shouldn't have leaned on Tweek so much. Besides, you were just trying to help. At the time, you did."

Kenny sighed. "But I still feel really bad about it…"

"Shhh…" Craig soothed, much in the way he would to Tweek. "Even if it was accidental, it still meant something. Kenny… we have history. You're… really special to me."

_History?_

"You have no idea how gay that sounded," Kenny scoffed. "Even so," Craig muttered. "I have a boyfriend and I… well, there was _that night_… I think it's safe to say I'm gay."

"Yeah," Kenny agreed. "But it was still kinda touching."

"Like I said, you're kind of special to me."

"Am _I_ special to you, Craig?" Clyde asked, coming back into the room. "Of course," Craig said. "You… you stuck by me all that time, too. I owe you a lot. I love ya," he said.

_Love?_

Clyde smiled to himself, and though Craig couldn't see it, he and Kenny exchanged an affectionate, almost loving stare. They smiled to each other and Clyde felt himself get a bit teary. "Craig… Thanks. We miss you. So much."

"I miss you too. Jeez… I feel a bit like crying. I'm still such an emotional pussy."

"Don't be like that!" Kenny said. "Don't be mopey… be happy!"

"I will. Thanks. I should go… I really want to see you soon. If I ever get to come back, I'll make sure you guys get something special outta me."

_Something special?_

"Yeah… ditto."

"I should go… I have to study for a biology test tomorrow. Talk to you later."

"See ya, Craig."

"Bye. Love you guys." He hung up, sighing. _Wow… I need to get over that night… over Kenny and Clyde and focus on my work here… focus on Tweek, too… I just want to forget…_ But he couldn't forget. The scars still nipped at him, even when he tried to get drunk to distract himself. A tear fell down his cheek. "It… it felt so right… at the time… How could I let myself do it? Kenny… he seemed so warm then…" He sighed. "Tweek… you were so worried and I was so unfaithful… How could you take me back?"

He saw the blonde he had addressed lying still in his bed. No significant twitches... just a little bit of shaking and mild jerks here and there. Craig decided to think that he was asleep and went back to his studies.

He didn't stop once to think that a certain blonde coffee-addict had been listening to his entire conversation.

* * *

**A/N: **More reviews. Mooooore. xP

So. As the summary suggests, there is drama in this story, but I've been a total butthead and left it till just now with all the fluff I had planned. Don't worry, there will be more fluff… but for now, it's all drama and angst.

There were many allusions in this chapter to "_that night_," which I'll get around to writing… maybe tomorrow. _If _I get lossa reviews. 'Kay?

The good stuff is just on its way.

Also, French isn't my strongest point, so please correct me if I misspelled anything or my grammar is incorrect.

"Don't be Mopey, be happy!" is a phrase my friend said to me… so I felt a strong connection there and had to relate it to myself.

Remember; _**REVIEW.**_


	8. Fight

**A/N: **Yes, finally, after many long chapters of pointless filler fluff, this story is going somewhere. Expect a bit of angst in this chapter and future ones.

* * *

The alarm clock rang and Craig punched the snooze button. He had ten minutes to spare while he woke up. "Nnnngh… Morning Tweek…" He yawned. Tweek blinked. "Nnngh. M-morning, Craig," Tweek replied. _Oh God. What am I going to do? _

He had been eavesdropping on Craig's conversation the previous night. The first pill clamed him down, but he didn't swallow the second one. For whatever reason, he wanted to listen to his boyfriend's conversation with his old friends. He almost regretted it… but he had found out something interesting.

_I feel so used. _

He tore a piece off his muffin and popped it into his mouth as he read a textbook. He wasn't confident at all that he studied well. His cup of coffee rested beside him on the table. "I'm going to fail this test…" He muttered to himself, looking over hesitantly at Craig. _It… it's because I'm so worried about what he said!_

"Tweek… let's just skip class today, all right?" Craig suggested, still in his bed. "We'll take the test another time… do something together today…"

_Oh… Oh God. Oh Jesus! I c-can't go out with him today…_

"S-sorry, Craig… I kinda w-wanna take the test. Maybe another day, okay?"

Craig shot up in bed. "You've never backed down from skipping school, Tweek. You feeling okay?"

"Y-yeah. Of course!" the blonde replied. _You know, aside from the fact that I heard you say you love another guy. Plus the fact that you…_

"You don't look so good," Craig said. "Oh well… I'll just go take the test with you…" He stretched, yawning again. "Pass me a muffin, will you, Tweeky?"

Tweek shook. "Y-you don't have to come to the test… you can skip with some of your other friends…" He got up obediently and passed Craig a blueberry muffin. Craig took a messy bite into it and shrugged. "Meh… It's more fun to go with you."

"I'm going to go to the library..." Tweek muttered. "You know… I have to study some more…" He stood up, grabbed his coffee and left the room. Craig frowned. "Is he trying to avoid me?"

--

Later, after classes, Tweek made his way back into his room where a disgruntled Craig was waiting for him. He pushed the door open and jumped. "AH!" he shrieked. "C-Craig…"

"What's the matter with you?" Craig snapped, obviously agitated. "You haven't spoken to me all day! Not unless I spoke to you first!"

"Craig… I…" Tweek stuttered. _Oh God. Here it comes._

"So? What have you got to say for yourself?" Craig shot.

"I'm s-sorry…"

"Sorry?! After you've been deliberately avoiding me all day, you're sorry?! Bullshit." Craig snapped again. Tweek began to shake even more violently. "I… I don't know… Craig, wait!" He screamed, watching Craig turn around and start to walk away.

"What? _Now _you wanna talk to me, Tweek? You going to tell me what's wrong?" Craig asked now, waiting for Tweek. A spark blazed in his eyes. "Well?"

Tweek shuddered. Craig had never been this angry or forceful with him… ever. Not even in third grade when they were tricked into fighting each other. "I…" he began. "It's… h-hard to explain."

"So get explaining."

"I can't!" Tweek said. "You'll hate me…" Craig rolled his eyes. "I can't hate you, Tweek. I just want to know what's up your ass!" His eyes burned holes in Tweek's mind. "B-but I can't tell you!" he whimpered. "You'll think I'm so --!" He felt a burn on his cheek as he hit the ground. "Ack!" He cried. "Wh… what the…?!" His hand flew to his now injured nose.

_Blood? _

"Oh my GOD!" He screamed. "Craig! What… why… Why did you hit me?! Why? You've never punched me… not since we fought… in… third grade…" He could feel tears welling up in his eyes. "Oh… Tweek, I'm so sorry…" Craig whispered, kneeling down and trying to comfort the blonde. He was horrified at what he did; what his temper had caused… "No… Craig," Tweek said firmly, slapping his hand away. "I can't do this right now. It's t-too much pressure. You hurt me too much… I need time to take a breath…"

"Okay," Craig whispered. "I'll… I'll just go…"

Tweek shook his head. "No… don't…"

"Tell me what's wrong."

"You hit me."

"Okay. Now tell me why you were ignoring me."

"I… I can't."

"Don't you trust me?"

This hurt Tweek the most. A few tears escaped and slid down his cheeks, into Craig's palm. He didn't answer. _I do trust you…_ he wanted to say. _I trust you… I love you…_

But he didn't completely trust Craig. What about what he said last night? What about Kenny, and Clyde, and everything that happened before they came to this accursed school?

"Tweek?" Craig ventured. "You don't… you don't trust me."

Tweek sobbed. "Craig… it's not that I don't trust you…?"

"Then what is it?"

"I can't… c-can't s-s-say…"

Craig sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. "Fine, then. It's over, I guess."

Tweek cried, full-out, as he felt Craig get up. He heard the sound of him walking across the room… opening the door… slamming it. Craig was gone. It was over.

Tweek felt memories slap him in the face just as Craig had done a moment ago.

--

"_Fine, then. It's over, I guess."_

_Tweek watched as Craig turned and ran down the hall in tears. He himself slid down the wall and began to cry. Kenny and Clyde stood there, horror dripping from their faces like blood. "You go see Craig," Kenny whispered to Clyde. "I'll stay with Tweek…" Clyde nodded and ran off after Craig. Kenny sat down next to Tweek and put his arm around him. "Hey… you okay, Tweek?" He asked. Tweek shook his head. "N-no… I'm not… Craig just left me… because I told him he leaned on me too much emotionally…"_

_Kenny sighed. "It's not your fault… he always did have emotional issues…"_

"_Don't say that!" Tweek said desperately, looking at Kenny with a pained expression. "He… He's not… It's my fault he's the way he is…"_

_The bell rang for their next class to begin. "Let's go, Tweek. It'll be okay."_

"_No… it won't…"_

--

"_Craig… Cheer up…" Clyde said to his best friend. "It'll be okay…"_

"_No, it won't!" Craig whined. "Tweek doesn't want me anymore… just because I… I have a bit of an emotional problem…" Clyde sighed. "No you don't," he said. "You're fine the way you are… I know it's cheesy, but it's true."_

"_Thanks…" Craig said half-heartedly. "But… Tweek…" _

"_You need to forget about him. Let me help…" Clyde whispered in Craig's ear, making the other boy shiver. He leaned in slowly and kissed Craig, eyes closed happily. Craig was just about to return it, however wrong it felt…_

"_Craig…" Tweek whispered to himself. Kenny looked shocked behind him. "My God…" he whispered. "Clyde…Who would've guessed…"_

_Craig broke off quickly, knowing and feeling the error he made. "I can't do it. It's not right…" he muttered. Just then he saw Tweek leaving the scene in tears. _Did he see me? _Craig wondered, horrified at the very thought. "No… No…" He whispered. "No! This isn't happening to me… it's all a dream…"_

_Clyde grabbed his friend by the shoulders. "Craig! Wait… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to – it just happened!"_

"_Don't touch me!" Craig sobbed. "I'm… Just leave… I don't deserve anything…" he stood up and ran off. Clyde watched, horrified, and went to go fetch Kenny and Tweek. "Guys!" He called, just before they entered their class. "Guys… Craig… he just ran off… I don't know where he's going or what he's gonna do…"_

_Tweek gasped. "Wh… What'll we do?!" He cried. "Where could he have gone…?"_

"_Tweek, you stay here. I'll go look for him," Kenny offered. Clyde nodded. "I'll go too. I need to explain something to Kenny…" _

_Tweek wondered why he wouldn't get to hear it. As if reading his thoughts, Clyde said, "Kenny can tell you afterwords. Just… I don't want you to be anymore stressed than you already are. It'll be okay, Tweek." Clyde put his hand on Tweek's shoulder and patted it. "We'll find Craig and everything'll be okay."_

"_Okay…" Tweek said, momentarily comforted. He walked into the classroom as Kenny and Clyde left the school. He sat down and whispered to himself: _

"_No._ _Nothing will ever be okay again."_

* * *

**A/N: **Uh… I don't know if I should write out what Clyde needed to tell Kenny. Should I?

Also, thanks so much to **SomiumAngel, SecondKira, Paperleaf, kennylover98, lilchicky004, Ms. Elbow, SunglassesANDUnicorns, Famous Living dead, and all other reviewers who I haven't mentioned. I love you so much. Please continue to read my story and review it! You're the ones who keep it going!**


	9. Worry

**A/N: **I once again would like to thank my reviewers. 3 Just 'cause you're all cool like that.

* * *

"_So," Clyde said, running with Kenny through the oddly deserted streets of South Park. "Do you know about Craig's… problem?"_

"_You mean the fact that he has more mood swings that a girl on her period?" Kenny asked sharply. He wasn't sure what to do about Clyde right now; he _had _just seen him kissing the boy they were looking for…_

"_Well, I guess," Clyde said. "But there's something else, too…"_

"_Like what?" Kenny asked. He saw Clyde stop in his tracks, biting his thumb uneasily. "Erm…" he stuttered, obviously mulling something over. He looked at Kenny nervously. "I'm… I'm not sure if I should tell you… I mean, Craig confided in me… he told me to keep this a secret…" _

_Kenny rolled his eyes. "You said you were going to tell me. Or can you just not betray your secretly beloved Craig?" _

"_Th… that's not it at all! I don't even know what I did!" Clyde snapped. "It's just… I don't know how to say it…"_

"_Just spit it out." _

_Clyde swallowed hard, and clenched his eyes shut. "Craig… Craig is really, really unstable…" he began. "He… he cuts… and used to wanna kill himself…"_

_Kenny thought he would have a heart attack._

--

Tweek sat, huddled up with his knees against his chest, head between them, next to his bed. He was shivering; frozen and numb to the world around him. His golden-brown-green eyes were wide. His breathing was short and ragged. _Did… it really just happen…? _He wondered. He moved his hand up to his stinging cheek. _Yeah… it did._

A fresh stream of tears poured down his face. This time he knew he did something really wrong. _I shouldn't have eavesdropped on him…_He thought. _Ignorance is bliss, after all…_

Still, he wondered how Craig could get so worked up and pissed off about him listening in to a phone call. Albeit he did deceive Craig by only taking one of the pills to calm down and pretending to be asleep… But Craig still didn't have to get mad.

_Or did he? _

"I've been unfaithful," he whispered to the empty space around him. "Unfaithful… and now I'm paying for it… aren't I…?"

He inhaled as deeply as he could, eye twitching every now and then. "This isn't fair."

_Life isn't fair. _

--

_Craig reached his house not too long after fleeing the school building. His parents weren't home, so he grabbed his spare house hey and opened the door. "Where is it… where is it?" He chanted to himself, rummaging through the drawers in his room. "I couldn't have thrown it out…" _

_Nevertheless, dread flooded his mind when he remembered a promise he made to Tweek. "Promise me you won't hurt yourself anymore, okay?" he had said. Craig growled to himself. "No," he remembered saying. "I won't… not as long as I have you by my side."_

_But Tweek wasn't with him anymore. "Where is that fucking razor?!"_

--

Tweek decided he needed a coffee to clear his head a little bit, so he walked over to the coffee pot and began to prepare a cup. "Ngh…" he sounded out, twitching nervously. His mind started to wander off to what Craig might be doing…

He quickly cut off that train of thought, fresh tears welling up in his eyes. He hoped his now ex-boyfriend wouldn't hurt himself again… He wouldn't be able to bear it.

He eyed one of the knife drawers in their room and ran over to see if anything was missing.

"Thank God…" he whispered to himself in relief. "He didn't take a knife… so he can't cut himself…"

He wasn't very reassured, though.

His coffee was ready, so he poured it in the cup gently, adding five spoons of suger. He needed the sweetness for self-assurance… and if for no other reason, he wanted to get so jittery that that would be all he could focus on.

His methods of coping were much different from that of Craig's.

_What if he goes drinking…? _Tweek wondered. _Oh God… this will just be a repeat of what happened when we were fourteen…_

He sighed, sipping the burning hot coffee. _Where is Craig now?_

He almost didn't want to know.

--

Craig was breathing deeply outside the school. He looked up at the overcast sky and wished that it was raining… but the weather only reflected someone's feelings in movies and stories. Not in real life.

He wished there would be a storm and lightning would strike him down.

_I don't know what went wrong this time… _he thought to himself. _I didn't lean on Tweek and my emotional problem has gotten better… but what did I do?_

He shoved one of his hands into his pocket and grasped the fabric in his palm. "Fuck," he cursed, closing his eyes and continuing his walk. The frigid air nipped and beat against his skin, chilling him to the bone. "It doesn't matter," he said. "I guess I deserve to freeze if Tweek is mad at me… it must be something really bad; otherwise he'd forgive me." He kicked a stray stone, watching as it tumbled across the cement path he walked along now. "I hate this goddamn school. Worst fucking thing that ever happened to me."

--

_Clyde and Kenny made their way to Craig's house, finding nobody home. The door was unlocked, too… Craig had to have been there. They knew it._

"_Hey, look," Clyde said, an edge to his voice. "A note…"_

_Kenny picked up the piece of paper on the table and read it aloud. "I'm done." He said. "All it says is, 'I'm done.'"_

"_Oh my God," Clyde said, recalling something Craig had said to him once. "He's going to kill himself…"_

"_How do you know?" _

"_Because," the brunette began. "When he first started to cut himself and I found out, he told me he was done with his life. Because his parents hated him for being gay…for Tweek, no less."_

_Kenny gasped. "No… no way…"_

"_Yeah. Have you ever seen the scars on his back?" _

"_Why would he cut his back?"_

"_He didn't," Clyde said. "C'mon, I'll explain later… but we have to find him first. He could be dead by now…"_

_Kenny gulped. This was insane. Craig could have been dead… What were they going to do?_

"_Come on!" Clyde said, dragging Kenny back to reality by tugging on his arm. We have to find him. Let's go!"_

_They dashed out of the house together, worried and afraid. _

What'll happen to Tweek…? _Kenny wondered._

_He could've sworn he saw tears welling up in Clyde's eyes._

* * *

**A/N: **Umm, a bit of a shorter chapter to prepare for the next one. But I don't know what should come first… Craig being discovered by Kenny and Clyde, or Talking about how he got the scars on his back… Help me decide, please? 


	10. Despair

**A/N: **I apologize if this chapter seems rushed. I wanted to update before I went on holiday.

* * *

_Craig watched with dull, emotionless eyes as the blade was dropped to the ground. He smiled in masochistic pleasure… _Oh, it feels so good… _he thought to himself. _I feel like I'm alive… like there's still a bit of something still inside me…_ he laughed at that thought, glad that the "something" would escape his grasp very soon and he'd be finished with his entire miserable existence. _

_He shivered as the blood poured down his arms and stomach… how it slid gently over his fingertips and plopped onto the cold ground. It felt so hot against his freezing skin… He sighed. "Why did I start doing this in the first place?" He wondered aloud. "It probably ruined my whole life…"_

_He picked the blade up again with trembling hands and dragged it across his chest. "No… I shouldn't think like that." _

_He dropped the blade again, knowing now that it would be enough._

--

_About half an hour or forty-five minutes after reading the note at Craig's house, Clyde and Kenny turned down an alleyway. The atmosphere kind of depressed Kenny, but he knew that they would have to check every single spot in order to find their friend._

"_Kenny!" Clyde called. "I… I found him!" Kenny dashed towards the voice he heard, barely trusting his ears. "No way!" He said. "How is he?"_

"_Not good…" Clyde muttered when Kenny reached them. He gestured towards a bleeding Craig. Kenny blinked, shocked. _Is he… smiling?!

"_Craig!" The orange-clad boy called. "Craig! Are you okay?!"_

"_Nnn… yeah, Kenny," Craig replied. "Actually… I feel really good." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. "Clyde… why did you come and find me?"_

"_We read your note and were worried about you," the brunette replied, tears in his eyes. "We… you can't die." _

"_Why not? It'll feel… a lot better than this. I can't really live… without my Tweek…" he said. Kenny began to think he was delusional. "Don't say that, man," Clyde protested, shaking his best friend. "Don't – ever – say that!"_

"_But…" Craig began again. "It's true." He laughed. "Can't you tell that I'm content now?" He snapped. "I'm… almost happy to know that… that I'm going to die for real now."_

"_Killing yourself won't help anything!" Clyde yelled. "What about Tweek?! What'll happen to him?! Don't you care?!"_

"_Of course I do," Craig said. "He'll find someone else and be happy."_

"_He was pretty broken up about you two going your separate ways," Kenny said darkly. Craig grunted. "Then why isn't he here?"_

"_We told him to stay behind. We didn't want him to see you like this! Who knows what he would have done?!" Kenny wanted to punch Craig but knew better. Something like that might actually kill him at this point. _

How much blood has he lost?! _Kenny thought, staring in shock at the pools of blood underneath Craig. "We need to get you to a hospital," Kenny said suddenly. "Clyde, help me help him up." He knelt down and gently slung Craig's limp (and surprisingly light) body onto his back. "No point," Craig whispered, feeling incredibly drained. "I… I'm going to die… and that's all there is…" he let out a large breath and, before he fell victim to the hypnotic beckon of unconsciousness, he whispered "Tell Tweek that… I'm sorry… and… I - I still love him…"_

--

_After school, Kenny and Clyde went to go pick Tweek up and told him the entire story. Everything about Craig admitting he was ready to die, cutting himself, being carried to the hospital and perhaps his final words was covered by Tweek's friends. He threw himself to the ground, sobbing and crying and wanting to go back in time and prevent everything. Clyde picked him up and gave him a hug, Kenny doing the same. "If you want," Clyde offered, "We can go… we can visit him…"_

_Still sobbing, Tweek began to shiver. "I… I don't know…" he said. "It's too much p-pressure. I c-can't do it…"_

"_Come on," Clyde encouraged. "It'll mean a lot to him…"_

"_Yeah," Kenny chimed in. "I mean… he did say he was sorry _and _that he loves you." He smiled as he saw Tweek nod hesitantly. "Great," he said. "I think visiting hours are still going."_

--

_They soon arrived at Hell's Pass hospital. This place held many memories for Tweek… most of them horrible ones. _

_Especially now._

_The three of them made their way inside and were directed to Craig's room. It had been a few hours, so it made sense that Craig was resting by now. Tweek blinked. It felt so weird to be here visiting someone who was probably in a coma._

_The sight of the sleeping boy broke his heart._

"_Craig… Oh…" he breathed, stepping close to the bed and sitting in a chair beside it. "Ohh… Craig!" He broke down again, sobbing and throwing his face down on to the covers. "I'm… I'm so sorry! I didn't… I don't want you to die… I'm scared…" he said between harsh sobs. Kenny patted the frail blonde's back. "Hey…" Kenny said. "Calm down… it's not your fault…"_

"_Yes it is!" Tweek cried, head snapping up to face Kenny. "Don't… don't tell me to calm down when Craig's going to die!" He spat out, hysterical in his grief. "Why… why would you do something like this?" He whispered, knowing Craig couldn't hear him. Clyde also patted Tweek's back. "C'mon, Tweek…" he began, but Tweek cut him off. "You… don't… why did you kiss Craig?" He asked. "Why? Clyde…why did you kiss him…?" _

_Clyde sighed, shrugging. "I… I honestly don't know," he lied. "It just kind of… happened."_

"_I see…"_

_Kenny smiled down at Tweek. "If you want, we can leave you two alone," he said. Clyde agreed. "Okay…" Tweek said. "But before you go… where did you find him?"_

"_Behind that old building… you know, the one with the ivy coming off the walls?" Kenny said. Tweek nodded, smiling. "I thought so. Thanks, guys," he said, waving as the two boys walked out. _

"_I'm so sorry, Craig…" Tweek said, smiling a delicate smile that threatened to crack at any moment. "I didn't mean to hurt you…"_

_He gasped as he felt Craig stir beneath him. There was a small grunt as the ebony-haired boy opened his eyes… _

"_T… Tweek?" Craig asked weakly. He blinked, thinking his eyes had betrayed him. "Nngh…" _

"_Craig!" Tweek cried. "Oh, Craig, you're awake!"_

"_I… I thought I was… I'm dreaming, I must be…"_

"_No, you're awake… I can see you!"_

"_No! Stop… Don't…" he whispered. "I can't stand it… knowing that you're here… but it's not real…" a tear fell down his cheek, and Tweek wiped it off. "Don't say that!" He said, squeezing Craig's hand. "Please… don't say that… I'm here."_

_Craig's eyes shone in happiness. His last thought before falling asleep was "_I'm the luckiest guy in the world._"_

* * *

**A/N: **Hooray for short fluffy angst chapters. ;'D Pleade review. :3 Though I won't be able to reply to any reviews over the next few days unless I reply to them tonight. So be patient, I will reply! 


	11. Party

**A/N: **My inspiration is the reviews I get. That and A certain SOMEONE threatening me with a spork.

Jaykay, jaykay. I still love you for making me update sooner. Your spork scares – I mean _encourages_ – me to update sooner. Yup.

* * *

Tweek sighed to himself, knowing (or perhaps to be more accurate, hoping) that Craig wouldn't hurt himself or do anything too drastic. He knew/hoped it wouldn't be a repeat experience of last time.

He wondered where Craig was now and what he was doing. Becoming fed up with his pointless angst, he made himself some more coffee and decided to think things over a little bit. _If I just told Craig I tricked him and was eavesdropping, then I could get all this off my chest. Oh… but he'll hate me._ Tweek, to say the least, felt like the lowest piece of scum in the world. Lower than a germ found under a rock underground, or something to that extent. He sighed deeply. "I… I'll just tell him what I did!" he said, eye twitching out of nervous habit. "If… if he d-doesn't forgive me, then it's o-okay," he whispered. "I just want to know how he really f-feels."

--

Meanwhile, outside, Craig was thinking the same thing. He was beating himself up considerably more than Tweek, however. "I still love him… I'm not really mad," he told himself. "Not at him, anyway. What did I do to make him so upset?" He wondered aloud. "Weird." He thought back for a moment, wondering if something he had done in the past was bugging Tweek. Could it have been their breakup when Craig had almost died? He doubted it. Then he thought it was at that party when he got drunk because of Kenny… but Tweek had seemingly forgiven him for that, too. "What the Hell did I do to you, Tweek?!" Craig yelled to the air. He caught a few stares from random passers-by, but disregarded them all except for when he was showing off his middle finger.

Making up his mind, he stood up and slid his hat onto his head. "That's it," he declared. "I'm going to go tell Tweek how much he means to me. And if he doesn't believe me… I'll show him proof." He looked at his feet, painful memories swamping him. He shoved them out of the way, though, to tell Tweek later.

He started to make his way back to their room.

--

_It was a few days after Craig was released from that crappy hospital, and there happened to be a party that night. Craig dialed the number of his now-once-again boyfriend. "Hey, Tweek," he said into the receiver. "There's gonna be a party at Token's place tonight. Clyde invited me. You coming?" _

_He heard a long cough from the other side of the receiver. "S-sorry, Craig," A weak voice answered. "I'm s-sick with the stomach flu."_

"_Oh…" Craig muttered. "Want me to come by and see you?" _

"_That'd be great," Tweek said. "But won't you miss the party?" _

"_Nah… I doubt I'll be there all night. Your parents wouldn't want me staying around you too long, what with you being sick and all, right?" Craig reasoned. He heard a faint "nngh" come from Tweek, who eventually agreed. "Great," Craig said. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes, kay? Wait for me."_

"_All right. Bye." Tweek said, hanging up. Craig grinned and checked his pockets for spare change. "It should be enough," he said, running off to Starbucks. _

_--_

_When he arrived at Tweek's house, he smiled at the sight of an almost-resting blonde in bed. He placed the steaming cup of coffee on the bedside table and moved over to sit on the end of the bed. "Ah! Craig!" Tweek yelped, flinching in surprise. "I d-didn't hear you c-come in!" He exclaimed, voice straining. He coughed lightly. Craig flipped him off. "I brought you some coffee," he said. Tweek nodded. "Thanks!" he said. "I really needed some." _

_Craig looked at the floor littered with coffee cups. "How do you drink this much?" he asked. Tweek shrugged. "I dunno."_

"_Oh well. Ahh… I want to just crawl in there with you and kiss you, ya know?" Craig said randomly. "I would if you weren't sick."_

"_I'd l-let you if I weren't sick," he said. "I don't even know h-how I got this w-w-way so fast."_

"_So it was just a sudden attack of the flu?" _

"_Yeah!"_

"_Ah. I see…"_

_Their conversation continued like this for about an hour before Tweek's parents shooed Craig out of the house. He flipped them off (on purpose for the first time in awhile) behind their backs and left to go to Kenny's place to pick him up. The two met up and got Clyde, and went to Token's place all together. It was only 9, but the party was already loud and rank with the stench of alcohol. Kenny's face lit up as they stepped inside. "All right!" he yelled. "Now I can get drunk and all night I'll be…"_

_Clyde cut him off. "We don't need to know," he said. Pretty soon all three of them had been called off to the dance floor and they started to lose themselves in the spur of the moment…_

_--_

_Kenny walked over to the bar-type thing Token had, looking at Cartman handing out the drinks. If he wasn't so drunk already, Kenny would have thought something was up. Cartman never volunteered to help. "Hey, Kenneh," The pudgy (okay, more than pudgy) boy said. "Need a drink?" _

"_Ha ha… yeeeaahh Cartman!" Kenny slurred. "I'lllllhavago." Cartman rolled his eyes. "It's not even eleven yet and you're already wasted? Weak, man. Weak." Nonetheless, a scheme formed in his mind. He looked at some of the people grinding on the dance floor… Bebe, Clyde, Token, Wendy, Butters, Stan, Kyle, Craig… He smirked. "Suuuure. Here you go," he said, fixing Kenny a beer and spiking it. Kenny quickly took it and drained it happily. "Ahhhzooome!" Kenny chided. Cartman laughed. "So, Kenneh, I bet you're only getting drunk so you can score some hot chick tonight," he said. Kenny swayed back and forth, nodding. "A-yup, I am," he said. "Looking to get some reeeeaal action toniiight. Yup." He let out a short breath. Cartman nodded. "Well, _she _looks like she could use someone," he said, pointing to someone on the dance floor. "Why don't you go brin 'er over and I'll spike her drink for ya?"_

"_Uh… yeeeah… ha ha ha!" Kenny giggled, walking over to the person Cartman had indicacted. "Hey," he said, tapping Craig on the shoulder. "You want to get a drink with me?" Craig blinked. He'd already had a few drinks, but wasn't quite drunk yet. "Uh… I think you'd better leave," he said to Kenny, worried about the obvious intoxication. Kenny laughed. "Nonsense!" He spat. "Loosen uuuuup… have a drink!" He dragged the 'girl' by the arm over to where Cartman was. Craig blinked, confused, wondering what the hell the fat blob was up to. "Two drinks, My fine bartender!" Kenny called to Eric. "One for me, and one for…"_

"_I don't want one," Craig said. He was suspiscious of Cartman serving drinks. Once again, Kenny told him to loosen up and punched his arm. Cartman gave the two of them drinks, and Craig begrudgingly drank his spiked one. Carmtan continued to shove drinks on them, a few of which Kenny had to "help" down Craig's throat. Pretty soon, Craig was feeling just about as wasted as Kenny was. _

_Which was fine with Kenny. Both he and Cartman were about to get what they wanted. A fuck and two emotionally wrecked boyfriends. _

Life is good, _Cartman thought as he watched Kenny drag Craig by the arm into some unknown room._

_Kenny never once thought he would be fucking a guy that night, and didn't realize it until the next morning._

--

Pushing open the door, Craig looked down at Tweek, still on the floor. He laughed at the cup of coffee in Tweek's hand, and walked over to go sit next to the blonde. "Hey," he said gently, Cupping Tweek's face in his hands and kissing his nose. "Sorry about what happened earlier… but I have to tell you something."

Tweek shook his head, putting one shaking finger to Craig's lips. "Let me go first," he whispered, tears forming in his eyes.

_Here goes everything, _they thought simultaneously.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally, I've written this chapter down. I'm sorry, I'm so bad. Anyway, this is "that night" that Craig was talking about a while ago. I didn't really want to be descriptive because I'm so lazy. All the emotion of Craig being fucked by Kenny and loving it and hating it in the morning was left out.

It wasn't nessescary. Oh, and yes, Kenny thought Craig was a girl because he had no hat one.

Cartman is evil.

Review


	12. Secret

**A/N: **Okay. So this is the last chapter of the story, but I'm probably going to make an extra chapter about what happens afterwards. It feels so weird to be almost done with this! But I want to give a HUGE thank-you to all my awesome and lovely reviewers. I consider you to be friends now. I LOVE YOU ALL. –cries-

Well, enjoy!

* * *

So Tweek confessed. He told Craig everything, from swallowing one pill, to eavesdropping, to accidentally stepping on one of Craig's shoes sometime when they were still in South Park. He felt so terrible about everything, he just wanted to curl up in Craig's arms and cry.

So he did.

"Hey, Tweek, calm down…" Craig soothed. "Shh… It's okay, It's okay. I'm not mad."

"Why not?" Tweek asked, tears running down his cheeks. "Why… why not? I'm so… I'm terrible… Nnngh!" Craig blinked, looking up as if to find some answer. After a moment, he simply said, "I don't know, Tweek. I guess I just forgive you." Tweek clung to Craig tightly. "I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry…"

"Shut up. I know," Craig replied. "And you should be. You could have just waited and asked to join in, you know."

Tweek nodded. "I know… I feel terrible…"

Craig nodded, kissing his cheek slowly and gently. "It's okay," he said again. "Don't worry about it."

Suddenly, something clicked in Tweek's head. "Hey... Craig?" he asked. "What were you going to tell me before?"

Craig blinked. He'd almost forgotten in all the emotion. "Oh…" he muttered. "Right. Well… I wanted to show you how much you mean to me." He kissed Tweek again gently, getting up and stepping back a little. He took his shirt off slowly, wondering if this really was a good idea. He threw the shirt to the ground, sighing. The scars from when they were younger were all there, on his arms and chest at wrists. Tweek blinked. "Oh, God…" he whispered, eye rapidly twitching. "Craig… I know about the scars… I'm sorry…" a fresh set of tears were welling up in Tweek's eyes. Craig shook his head. "It's not these," he said. He stepped back over to Tweek, kneeling down and facing away from him. "It's these."

All over his back there were scars. Some large, some small, all at different angles. "What… Craig… What happened?" Tweek asked in horror. "What happened?!"

"When… when we were thirteen…" He began slowly. "And started actually going out… I told my dad that I was gay. And for you… and that we were seeing each other." He sighed deeply. "I remember it so clearly… I'd just fed Stripe, and Mom and Dad were watching TV together in the living room. With that crystal vase over there on the mantle…" He shuddered, feeling a tear slide down his cheek. Taking a deep breath to compose himself, he continued on. "Anyway… I went up to them and asked if I could say tell them something. Mom had agreed, and I told them that they had to promise not to be mad at me or freak out."

Tweek stopped him. "Craig… I…"

"Wait," he said, cutting Tweek off. "I'm not done."

"Okay."

"So… I confessed. I told them that I was homosexual, and that I was in love with you for a long time, and that we'd finally started to go out. Mom seemed to accept it. She hugged me and said, 'Oh, Craig, that's great.' But I saw in her eyes she was disappointed. So I looked at Dad… I trusted him. But he… he was so mad…" Craig began shaking violently, sobbing. Tweek wrapped his arms around him gently, whispering soothing things in his ear. Craig sniffed, still shaking. He continued on in a low voice, "He started to yell at me. Saying things like, 'My son is not a faggot! He is not queer!'

"I remember I was shaking in fear. I'd never seen him so angry… His eyes… they were on fire. I thought for the first time I'd seen pure hatred and loathing. I couldn't breathe. Mom started to yell at him, but he hit her out of the way, telling her to shut up. I started to cry… 'Don't hit her!' I yelled. I don't know what happened next, except that he flipped me off. I think I did the same, but I'm not sure…" He took another deep, shaky breath. "I thought he was going to hit me, so I started to run away. But he reached over to the mantle and grabbed that Crystal vase and… and…" He threw his hands up, clutching onto his head as if in protection. He was reliving the memory in all its horror… not even able to tell it wasn't really happening. He whimpered softly. Tweek was also crying now. _I wish I'd never done this to him! _He screamed at himself. _It's all my fault Craig is like this! I did it… it's my fault…_He knew it. He should have never let his bad luck streak affect someone else… especially Craig.

"He… he threw the vase," Craig said. "He threw it! At me! And… it hit my back… I cried out. It hurt me so much… I remember falling on the ground. Blood was everywhere… all over my clothes, the floor, my skin and hands…" He sighed. "Then Mom ran over and hugged me… she yelled at Dad and called the hospital. I think I passed out after that." He nodded, finished. He swallowed hard, waiting for Tweek to say something. "Is that… Is that why these scars are here?"

"Yeah," Craig replied. "It's also why I got kicked out of my home for my own safety and moved in with Clyde."

"I never knew that," Tweek said. "I just thought you went to his house all the time…"

"I did," Craig said, still crying. "Because I basically lived there. Clyde's parents were great for taking me in."

Tweek blinked. Something didn't fit. "Then… how did you come here?"

"After that whole ordeal when I almost killed myself because we broke up…" Craig started, "You told me your parents thought I was dangerous, so they were sending you away. Remember? I got all the details outta you."

"Yeah…?"

"So I went to Clyde's mom and asked her to pay for me to go too. I promised her that I'd pay her back for everything she and Clyde and his dad did for me…" He continued to sob, grabbing on to Tweek and nuzzling the blonde's chest. "Just so we wouldn't be apart. She knew about us… And thought it was touching… and she knew I loved you that much. I still do." Tweek smiled gently, bringing Craig up to look into his eyes. "I love you too, Craig," he said, brining their lips together and kissing him passionately. The two of them melted into the kiss, running their tongues around each other's mouths, running hands through each other's hair, and all around loving each other and kissing like their lives depended on it.

Tweek was the first to come away, eyes shining. It felt like their very first kiss all over again. Noth of them were still silently crying, but they each thought that the other was the most gorgeous thing in the world. "Tweek…" Craig whispered. "Will you take me back? Please?"

"Of course," Tweek replied, kissing him again quickly. "Of course I will. I love you."

They just looked into each other's eyes, swimming in the glee of the moment. Nothing could spoil the moment.

All their secrets had been exposed to each other.

Everything was okay.

Everything would _be_ okay.

Because they had each other's trust.

Their trust, and their love.

* * *

**A/N: **Such a cheesy ending, but it's fluffy and cute. Please review. –cries- I'm so glad you've stuck around to read my story! Also, if you want the next chapter, please say so! –gives out cookies-

Till next time,

--Chiba


End file.
